vesztesegfandomcom-20200213-history
Israel
Israel is the first enemy you fight in Veszteseg. It has two states, the Path and the Chase. It frequently "glitches", with a blue tint which is sometimes changed in Fates. How to beat Israel is in Path state when you join game, though he will go into Chase state when Jesu is rolled onto the first stone. He will also take damage when he goes into Chase state. Once Jesu is rolles onto the second stone, Israel will self-destruct, shooting a massive laser into the sky. Behaviour Normal In Path state, Israel will have a pattern of movement. It starts with Israel at the centre of the map. He moves near Jesu's pedestal, to the top-right coner of the map, back to the center, then to the bottom-right corner. He moves to the top-left, and back to the center to start the pattern again. In Chase state, Israel will follow/chase the player. He will occasionally boost briefly to catch up to the player. Israel kills the player instantly. Israel can also fling Jesu on impact. Fates Most of the fates in Veszteség take place in the starting arena and directly affect Israel itself. Several of the smaller ones include: Israel rushing at the player once coming close to Sphere friend. Having a completely random movement pattern during the Path phase. Jumping around and shooting fireballs at the player. Being significantly larger then usual. and more. However there are some fates the drastically change Israel: Tower Instead of Israel following a path or chasing the player, it will instead be on top of a large pillar with a greenish tint instead of it's usual blue one. It will remain stationary until the player comes into contact with Sphere friend, at which point it will begin shooting at the player rapidly with brief intervals every 4-5 shots. The fireballs are an instant kill but can be avoided by using Sphere friend as a shield. This will continue all throughout the match. In order to defeat him, simply roll Sphere friend onto the first and second platform as usual. This fate has often been noted as being one of the easiest due to how easy it is to dodge the fireballs. Abandoned During the abandoned fate, the map will completely change, giving the appearance of a a run down arena with boards and metal slabs all over the place. At one of the walls the player can find a hammer that can be used to break down these boards. During this time Israel will be completely motionless, even being safe to touch, while also having lost it's tint completely. This changes once the player attempts to release Sphere friend, at which point Israel will spark back to life, and begin shooting the player constantly while remaining in place. Once the player rolls Sphere friend onto the first platform, Israel will do his normal Chase animation and will begin it's normal second phase. the main difference being that it continues to shoot at the player until the player successfully rolls Sphere friend onto the second platform, at which point Israel will die and the game will continue on normally. Unlike most other fates which have been known to be rather easy and usually not changing much, this fate changes a lot of the game and is known as possibly the hardest fate to complete. Trivia *Israel has the Star of David on it, the symbol of the flag of Israel. The Star of David hints of Christianity, as with Jesu, Christ and others. *Israel's tint (without fates) is close to the same colour as the edges of the flag of Israel. *Not a boss. Category:Enemies Category:Characters